


Birthday Wish

by spidermonkeycatbear



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermonkeycatbear/pseuds/spidermonkeycatbear
Summary: It’s Sanji’s birthday and he wishes for a kiss from Nami. And so, the crew fulfils his birthday wish, one that he will never forget. Ever.





	Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! Let me borrow the characters from the amazing One Piece for this piece. Hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoy writing it! :)

"...HA–PPY BIRTH–DAY… TO... YOUUUUU!"

Never mind that he had to bake his own birthday cake and come up with the feast for the party. To him, it was easily the best birthday party on the ship. Ever.

Franky, Luffy and Usopp had brought the tables and chairs from the dining room to the aquarium room and decorated the whole place with streamers and balloons. Robin and Nami had helped him set the tables with new tablecloths, new cups and plates and new cutleries, and fresh flowers. Trust Brook on the music for the occasion.

"Make a wish and blow out your candles!"

"I wish for a kiss from Nami-san~!"

"Idiot! You shouldn't say your wish out loud, moron!"

"Stupid Sanji!" laughed Luffy. "Everyone knows that!"

Turning red, he closed his eyes and then blew out the candles. While Robin was cutting the cake and putting the slices on the plates, Chopper went over to the birthday boy to be the first to give his present.

"It's a compact yet complete first aid kit! I put it together myself," the little doctor grinned proudly. "You can put this in your kitchen."

"Thank you, Chopper," he replied. "This can come in handy." And gave him a warm hug.

Out of all the presents he received that day, Franky's present was his favourite. He still could not figure out how the super engineer had managed to create an adjoining bedroom without him noticing it. It would be super convenient now with his own space and so close to his kitchen.

Food was quickly eaten and the room was quickly cleaned of the mess. It seemed like they were rushing, and he wondered if they were merely working together to get it done quickly so that he could go to bed early on his birthday. And just as quickly, Luffy ordered them to leave the room. Looking back at the remains of the birthday celebration, the cook gave a satisfied sigh, went to the door, switched off the lights and stepped out of the room.

Almost immediately, before his cigarette could even reach his mouth, his arms and legs were grabbed violently and a piece of cloth went under his bangs and over his eyes from behind. Blindfolded, he struggled with all his might but was simply overpowered. He could feel the strong heavy metallic grip on his legs. He struggled wildly, cursed and swore all the way as he was lifted off the floor and carried away. They came to a stop and proceeded to tie his arms and legs to what he guessed was the mast. Once they were done, the hands that held him left. So did his patience.

"Calm down, Sanji-kun," he could hear Nami say. "Since it's your birthday, I will kiss you. But then it won't be fair to the rest."

"Yes! We want to kiss you too!" added a couple of other voices, a mixture of whom he knew, and then they broke into a mess of loud laughter.

"You sick bastards!"

Overwhelmed with shock and fueled by anger, he squirmed against the tight ropes that held his arms and legs. The binds were just too strong. How could they make fun of his sincere wish? How could they make fun of the birthday boy?

Hard hands pushed his shoulders against the mast and something hard smashed against his lips. It was painful and he could almost feel his lips crush against his teeth from the sudden attack. The realisation of what was happening hit him and when it left, he recovered quickly, taking a deep breath.

He could taste blood on his lips but he reckoned it could be just a small cut. But then, if they were all going to kiss him like this, he could bleed to death, considering the fact that he would also be having massive nosebleeds since _both_ of his precious ladies would be kissing him, if what they announced earlier would be true.

Gentle hands then held his cheeks. A soft ghostly presence above him, then a light touch brushed his forehead, shifting the bangs that were not in the blindfold. Something moist landed briefly there, right in the middle. _Was that a kiss?_

The hands then caressed his cheeks and another in his hair. A hand then swept across his forehead, letting his bangs fall back down over his face. It was a simple gesture, he thought, but he could not help breathing heavily and his covered eyes tearing up. _This kiss, who is it?_

The hand on his head never left as it continued to play with his hair. The hands on his cheeks however turned hard and scratchy. They moved closer together and met at the edges of this mouth. He braced for another kiss and held his breath.

This one touched his lips slowly, along with hairs that tickled his nose and chin. He almost sneezed but was saved when the sensation was replaced with a hand that pinched and rubbed his nose. He sniffed in relief.

He wanted to endure them all. He would not give in. He would not give them the satisfaction of having a blast at his expense. He wanted to prove that he was not weak, not fragile, and that he could take all this. They were just kisses and kisses can do no harm. Especially to a ladies' man like him.

As he mentally prepared himself for more, a sudden quick peck hit him on the cheek. It was followed by a mischievous whisper "A kiss on the cheek is still a kiss!" and a few giggles.

Before he could respond to that, on came more kisses. This time, the hands held his head in place as he was showered with short faint taps of kisses all over his face in quick succession over and over again. Both his cheeks, the tip and sides of his nose, his entire forehead, temples, chin, no spot not covered by the blindfold was left untouched by the rain of kisses.

"Wow, that was amazing," he muttered under his breath, turning red. "Nami-san~... Is that... you?"

Something was poking him on his left and right cheek. After a pause for a second or so, someone tilted his head to one side. His neck jerked at the sudden movement. He could have sworn that the peck on the edge of his mouth was meant to be a kiss but that someone missed the mark.

"Ha! That must be the stupid lost marimo. He doesn't even know _where_ to kiss!" He snickered to himself.

No time was wasted. He felt a bunch of sticks on his head that pulled his hair down until his head was lifted up and he was facing the dark open sky. Something hard yet hollow hit his face, his whole face, that seemed to envelop him, and then it was quickly gone. A low whisper in his ear went, "Now that I've kissed you, can I see your panties?"

That was the last thing he felt and heard. For what felt like a long time, it was quiet except for the sound of the waves crashing on the ship.

Utterly humiliated, he dropped his head. He had lost count of how many of them had tormented him.

"You can let me go now, bastards. Party's over."

No response, no sound. They could have left him right there for until God knows how long more, or they could still be there, quietly being entertained at his expense. At that moment, he wished that he could just disappear.

All of a sudden, he could smell something that was quite faint and feel a tinge of warmth in the air. Something or someone was approaching him. That someone was absolutely quiet but he could feel the presence there, getting warmer, and the smell getting stronger. He remained still, not moving or saying anything. He was simply tired of this stupid nonsense.

Someone grabbed him from under his chin, raising his head and squeezing his cheeks, causing his mouth to open into an awkward "O". He tried to struggle free from the grip but something soft was swiftly inserted into his mouth, and the rest of it that could not fit in was smeared across his mouth and cheeks. He gasped for air. The hand under his chin released as suddenly as it came. He began chewing instinctively. Someone had just stuffed his mouth with his own birthday cake.

He could sense that the someone was still there in front of him, watching him finish up the cake in his mouth. He did not have to wait long after he did, for the hand returned to his chin and lifted his head up again. But this time it was gentler. His lips trembled for a second round of torture. Something soft did touch his lips but it was moving and caressing it. It was another kiss. Someone was kissing him. Slowly and tenderly.

And he was starting to enjoy it. He opened his mouth and a tongue went in. Soon two tongues were battling each other, mouths sucking off each other desperately. Then the tongue glided across his lips from the inside out, sealing the wound from the earlier brutal kiss, and swept over his cheeks. The mouth was soon cleaning his face off the cream.

Panting, face flushed and finally clear of some cream, he could smell that someone. Something citrusy. Was it ...mikan? _Oh that must be it! Mikan! Nami!_

Excited at his discovery, his heart raced and his breaths became harder. The hand from his chin has crept up to the back of his head. The kisses that were travelling all over his face had made its way to his ear. He felt a shiver creep up his spine and his whole body trembled eagerly while the mouth nibbled on his earlobe and sucked on the sensitive flesh below it. When the kisses reached his neck, he became ecstatic. He faced up to the dark sky, breathing hard and fast, enabling access to more kisses on his neck. _Nami is kissing me. Oh my God, Nami is kissing me. I am going to die…_

The sensuous mouth travelled around both sides and then back up his neck and reached his mouth. He grabbed it and kissed back hungrily and with as much passion as he could. He took in that someone's scent, mikan and sweat and all else that it was mixed with, and decided that he loved this smell, he loved this taste and he loved this kiss.

The long passionate kiss seemed to last forever as they sucked on each other intensely. He groaned as he leaned forward as far as he could go, and when it finally detached itself from him, he was left breathless and light-headed. And just as mysteriously, all was silent again. No sound. No scent.

His heartbeat and his breathing soon became calm and steady. That was when he heard footsteps and a growl.

"Oi cook. You are still here?"

"Bastard. Untie me."

"And why should I?"

Too exhausted to argue, he did not say anything more. A few minutes later, he felt shuffling and the ropes binding him were slowly released and the blindfold taken off.

"Thank you," was all he could say before he collapsed into the swordsman's arms.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he was in his new bed and covered with his blankets. His body clock told him that it was already morning and time to make breakfast.

He felt warm and comfortable in his own little world, and last night felt like it was just a bad dream. Last night. Bad dream? No, he was in this super room with the kitchen just next door, so this must be real and last night's birthday party was real. And so was what that came after that. That sick after-party prank.

He was still sore from that and was in no mood to talk to anyone. Neither Nami nor Robin came up to greet him good morning. Both ladies could have kissed him last night, but then again, they could also have not.

There should be absolutely _no_ repeat of non-ladies kissing him. At all. Ever. But then again, they could be any one of those kisses too. And what about the breathtaking passionate one that almost knocked him out? Surely he would want a repeat of _that_ kiss. With his confused mind, he could only conjure up a simple breakfast of French toast, tuna sandwiches, and milk tea.

* * *

"Usopp told me it's your fucking idea."

Without even turning around to face him, the swordsman snapped, "And you fucking believed him?"

Well, it was Usopp after all. The sharpshooter had gone into the kitchen to check if the cook had any problem with his present, the grinder-blender combo. It had worked perfectly when he used it to prepare the meat potato patty for lunch. However, the cook's bad-mood aura and menacing glare did not escape him and he quickly declared that the prank was not his idea at all. Nope, it had come from the brilliant mind of someone else who wanted to make his wish come true, albeit in a twisted way.

He continued as he lifted his weights, "So you want Nami to kiss you, and she did."

"Yeah, and so did the rest of you bastards," replied the blond coldly. He knew that they were all in on the act. All of them were equally guilty in manhandling him. "You don't deny it huh, marimo?"

Zoro dropped his weights and turned around to face Sanji. "Idiot. Your birthday wish came true. Stop being a moron. Why can't you just be thankful and move on?"

With that, he made his way to the window and stretched his arms across his torso, ignoring the cook.

Sanji thought for a moment. He did get what he wanted and much more, no doubt, though he could live without the extraneous parts. He has got to hand it to Usopp though; among the crew, pinpointing to the swordsman was probably the safest bet.

He consoled himself by thinking that two of the kisses came from the beautiful angels of Thousand Sunny, and one from their adorable little doctor. He would just have crack his brains to figure out which ones they were. If they really exist, of course. He could probably – just probably, maybe and just might – forgive the rest, and that would even be perhaps after some suitable punishments.

Except that last one… He took a deep breath as the memory of that kiss came to his mind. Well, that was a thought for another day.

"Saying my birthday wish out loud can make it come true after all," he finally admitted to himself.

Zoro snorted. "It's more like you're the big-mouthed one and we all want to shut you up, shit cook." Without warning, he swung his arm towards the blond's head, who instantly ducked and in retaliation gave him a firm kick to his side.

Zoro was flung towards the other end of the room. He crouched and held his side as he let out a low throaty laugh. Sanji smirked at him on the floor, hands on his hips.

"Jealous, moss head? My birthday wish came true. Ha!"

"Mine too," Zoro muttered as he got up, back to the window to face the open ocean. "It's just four months too late." And he continued with his stretching.

**END**


End file.
